Running from Death
by karezuzusan
Summary: First attempt at one shot! My depiction of the massacre and destruction of Kul Elna and how poor little Bakura became who he was. Strong T because of strong violence, blood, and slight language throughout. Check inside for more details!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **First attempt at a one-shot! This is my version of what happened to poor little Bakura at Kul Elna. I know this is a common writing topic but I really wanted to do one. You will probably recognize some parts since I made a part of the story similar to the anime/manga. It is disturbing and obviously has blood and violence. I will continue my other story, Destiny in the Shadows, sometime soon. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Thanks!

It was a dark night. I had just went inside after playing for awhile with my friends. The wind was slight and the sand around the village moved gently around the houses. The sky was filled with wispy clouds as I went inside to my lighted house. My mother was cooking dinner and my father was still outside making sure everything in the village was in order.

"Bakura! You can sit at the table dear. Dinner is almost ready."

My mother was always so kind. She kept everything in order because my father was away a lot. I smiled at her.

"Okay mother!"

After dinner I went into my room and laid down on the floor. I only had a small blanket to sleep with, but it was enough for me. I suddenly heard faint yelling and rose. Nervous, I went to my mother's room. I ran in to see my mother looking out the small window, her face looked worried.

"Mother is something wrong?" I asked, scared.

My mother turned her face towards me and let out a weak smile. I noticed that father was still not home and I ran closer to her. She put her arms around me and I felt safe in her arms.

"Everything will be okay Bakura, your father will protect us."

We heard the galloping of horses growing closer and closer to the village. My mother let go of me and turned again towards the window. I could see the fear in her eyes. I started shaking. What was going on? We than heard an ear-shattering scream. I jumped as the scream rang through my ears.

"Bakura, we have to go."

I looked at my mother with a curious look. She grabbed my hand and we ran out of the house. We saw dozens of soldiers coming towards the village, spears were in their hands. The soldiers got off their horses as they entered the village and rounded up a group of villagers. The four soldiers split the group of people and started to chase them with their spears.

"Save me!" One of the villagers screamed.

I was shaking with fear. Why were these soldiers attacking us? What did we do to them? My mother pulled my arm as soldiers began to pursue us and other villagers. I turned my head to see the giant soldiers laughing and sticking their tongues at us. One of the villagers tripped and fell towards the ground. The soldier raised his spear and thrusted it into his back. The villager screamed. I gasped in horror as the soldier took back the spear, dripping with blood. That was my first time seeing bloodshed and it was terrifying.

"Bakura! Don't look back! We have to keep running! We must find your father!" My mother screamed at me.

Some of the soldiers set the houses ablaze. More screams consumed the empty night as villagers were burned alive in their houses. The soldiers only laughed and went inside to grab the burnt corpses.

"I have to run. I have to keep running." I whispered to myself.

I saw Khalid and his mother sitting on the ground in front of a soldier's feet. His mother was on the ground, physically beaten and bloody, and Khalid had his arms out wide trying to protect his mother.

"Don't you dare hurt my mother you bastard!" Khalid screamed at the soldier.

The soldier laughed and took his long sleek blade and beheaded Khalid. My eyes widened. I was just playing with Khalid this morning. His dark eyes were wide open as his head slammed onto the ground. His mother screamed and grabbed Khalid's body. She grasped it tightly, screaming for her son to return to her.

"Why don't you go join him, you damned thief!" The soldier screamed at her.

He kicked her face and slashed her chest open. She screamed out in agony, but still grabbed the body of her dead son.

"Damned woman. Die!"

He ran the sword right through her skull. She smiled slightly, I knew she did not want to live without her son. Their bodies laid right beside each other. Mother and son. A pool of blood was around the corpses. Tears were streaming down my face seeing they slaying of my dear friend, but all I could do was run. The soldiers led another group of people into a house and set it on fire.

"Help me! Help me!" The villagers screamed.

My eyes had widened even more. Blood had begun to cover our tiny village. Soldiers were slashing people on the spot and carrying off their bodies. Screams rang through the open night. I tried to cover my ears, but all I could do was keep running. My mother stopped suddenly and we hid behind a large rock. Soldiers were taking the bodies into the ancient cavern underneath the village.

"Damn. How did they know about the cavern? Who are these people?" My mother whispered through her teeth. She looked at me and put her arms on my shoulders.

"Bakura, you have to listen to me. You must go into the cavern and hide behind the secret doorway. Most of our village has been slaughtered, but maybe we can save a few. I am going to try to find your father. Bakura run!"

"Mother...I..."

"Run!"

I looked into my mother's eyes. They looked so confident and so strong. I turned and began to run as fast as I could. More cries pierced through the night. Fire and blood consumed the village. I ran towards the secret entrance of the cavern that my father had shown me just in case of emergencies. I suddenly felt something grab my ankle and I fell down. I turned and gasped in horror to see one of my father's friends grab my ankle, he was bleeding heavily.

"Bakura, help me! Help me! Why are these soldier's trying to kill all of us! Help me!" he groaned.

I began to shake violently. I tried to shake my leg so that he would release his grasp, but he clamped on tightly.

"Help me!"

A spear pierced through his cries and collided with his back. He screamed and the soldier pushed the spear completely into his back. His grasp lightened and I pulled my ankle out of his hand. I looked up at the soldier, shaking with fear.

"Well, well, well. You are an odd looking boy. White hair, purple eyes. You sort of look like that soldier that I killed when I first entered the village."

My eyes widened, "Y..yo..you killed my father?"

He began to laugh. "Of course I did! I have specific orders to let none of you wretches survive! I must congratulate you. You are the final child to survive! Why don't you join your father little boy!"

He raised his sword. I couldn't move. I'm dead. I couldn't avoid it. I'm dead.

"Bakura!"

As the soldier thrusted his sword towards me, my mother collapsed right beside me and put her arms around me. She let out a slight cry in pain and blood began to drip from her mouth. Blood ran through her cloak and onto my skin. I looked up at my mother, tears blurring my vision.

"Bakura...my son...your father is gone. I don't know how much longer I have," she coughed up blood as blood slowly streamed down her face, "There are no survivors left. It is just you Bakura. Run! Remember where you came from! Survive and remember the people of Kul Elna who loved you! My son, I love you so very much." she smiled, for a moment I felt safe and warm within her arms.

"Die!" The soldier screamed.

"Bakura run!"

I released myself from my mother's grasp. I started to run to the secret entrance when I looked back. My mother was smiling at me. The sleek sword the soldier carried pierced through my mother's heart, but she didn't scream. She kept smiling and closed her eyes gently. The soldier carried her body off as tears began to stream down my face.

"Mother..." I whispered.

I finally made it to the entrance and crawled inside. The cavern was divided into two parts, but rarely did anyone go behind the doorway, so hopefully I was safe. My clothes were dripping with blood, my mother's blood, and I laid my back against the edge of the stone doorway and collapsed onto the floor. I was exhausted with all the running but I was finally safe...

"No please don't! Please!"

I rose from the ground and carefully looked to the main part of the cavern. I saw soldiers leading more villagers into the cavern. I turned my eyes towards a large pot filled with golden fluid. The fluid was boiling. Confused, I looked up at the soldiers, leading the villagers to the edge of a staircase that led down to the main floor of the cavern. There were stairs on each side leading to the cavern, but for some reason they stopped. One of the soldiers pushed a villager from the edge of the staircase and he fell straight into the pot of boiling liquid. I couldn't breathe. The villager screamed out in agony as his body began to melt in the boiling liquid, but he slowly ceased to scream and became one with the golden fluid. One by one this kept happening, the soldier pushed a villager from the staircase into the liquid, where their bodies became one with the golden fluid.

"Oh...my...Ra..."

My eyes starred in horror as the bodies, one by one, became one with the golden fluid. After they finished melting the remaining survivors, the soldiers preceded to drop the dead corpses into the fluid. Skulls and bones started to gather on top of the liquid, but slowly they melted away. I just couldn't stop starring, not realizing that I could easily be seen behind the doorway.

"We have one more body sir."

The soldier dragged the body of a woman with white hair, blood stained the floor as he dragged her mercilessly. I gasped in horror.

"Mother..."

The soldier dropped her corpse into the golden fluid, and she too became one with the liquid. I saw her bloody face in the liquid, starring intently, imagining that she would just get out of the pot and would come and save me, but as her body melted away, I felt part of myself melt away with her.

"It's finally completed. Now that we have the right number of human sacrifices, we can begin the ceremony to save Egypt in the name of the Pharaoh."

I looked at the man who said this. He was dressed differently than the other soldiers. He wore fine purple and gray cloth with a purple and gold head dressing. They began to pour the pot with the golden liquid and the bodies of my people into the center of the cavern, where a hole within a circular statue lay. A man than carried a sludge hammer and began to smash through the floor of the sacred cavern and a golden light began to glisten throughout the room. The man in purple and three other men surrounded the glow and picked up six golden items. As they did this the cavern began to shake violently.

"What...?" The man in purple yelled.

A fissure formed in the cavern and one of the men fell into it. The other three laid on the ground, wondering what just happened. From the fissure, a dark cloud began to rise, and with it a strange board that had seven carvings on it. A golden item lay within the board, a wheel with five spikes.

"...Bakura..." A voice seemed to snarl.

I looked at the golden wheel carefully, did it just call out to me? The three men began to scream as the wheel glowed and two men were knocked towards the wall. A faint black monster began to rise from the mist and grabbed the man in purple.

"If we put the rest in..." The monster stated.

The monster was not able to finish before the man and purple put the golden eye into his eye socket. As he screamed out in pain, the eye began to glow. The monster yelled at the glow of the light, and let go of the man. The man in purple and one other man ran out of the underground cavern, taking the golden wheel with them. The monster slowly turned back into mist and returned to the fissure. I knew it was safe for me to come out, but I did not want to leave. I walked slowly out behind the doorway and collapsed onto the ground beside the pot.

"Khalid...father...mother...my village..." I cried out.

I looked up towards the entrance of the cavern, it was still nighttime, I should be asleep right now. I was very tired, but I could not sleep. The empty night was the only one who heard my cries, and I knew I would get no comfort in return.

"Child! Snap out of it!" 

I rose up and walked slowly backwards. Who was the owner of that voice? Everyone was gone! "Who are you? What do you want from me? Do you want to kill me too?" I screamed back.

"No child. I want to help you take revenge on those who slaughtered your village, but you must do something for me first." The deep voice replied.

"Wh...What do you want me to do?"

"Did you see the seven golden items those two men carried away? Those are called the Millennium Items. Anyone who possesses all seven of them will gain great power. If you can retrieve all seven for me and resurrect me into this world, I will help you get revenge on the Pharaoh."

"The Pharaoh?"

The voice began to laugh. "Yes child, the Pharaoh. He is the one who ordered the attack upon your village and created the dark Millennium Items! Will you stand to let the man who killed your village stay alive?"

"He ordered the massacre of my village? Why would he do that?"

"He needed live human sacrifices in order to create the Millennium Items and gain its dark power. He is evil Bakura! Destroy him and take revenge for your entire village as the sole survivor of Kul Elna! He even has a son that is around your age, why don't you destroy him to so Egypt will be thrown into mass chaos?" The voice snickered.

I was still shaking violently. If it was earlier this morning I would of definitely not taken his offer, but now part of me wanted to...

"I don't know. If I start killing people won't I be no better than the soldiers who killed my village?"

"It's not the same," the voice replied angrily, "They deserve to die after what they did to your village! Will you join me Bakura? Do we have a deal?"

"I don't know...I want my mother..." 

"Your mother is gone! She will not return to you! Those damned soldiers took her away from you! Will you avenge her death by killing those who slaughtered your village Bakura? Will you?"

I heard an angry yell and than what felt like a sharp claw slash my face. I did not yell out in pain though, for some reason the pain felt good. My childhood was gone. I rose my head slowly to reveal my new scarred face.

"Avenge the death of your village Bakura! The blood of you and the people of Kul Elna are one! Kill the Pharaoh and take revenge on behalf of your village! What do you say Bakura? Do we have a deal?"

I walked slowly to the pool of blood stained on the cavern floor. The blood was from my mother's body, which was dragged mercilessly by one of those damned soldiers. I placed my entire right hand into the pool of fresh blood and dragged my bloody hand across my right cheek, mixing the blood from the scar with my mother's blood. I grinned slightly as I rose slowly.

"I am Bakura, sole survivor of the village of Kul Elna. The blood of my village is within me now and we will always be one. I will kill the Pharaoh and his son and take revenge for my village. My new face reveals my new path. I will join you."

"Good answer." The voice snickered.

"Watch out Pharaoh," I whispered to myself, "I am coming for you and you will not get away alive." I began to laugh. I did not even recognize myself anymore, the laugh was so evil and psychotic. I did not care anymore, as long as I took revenge on my hatred for the Pharaoh I did not care. The evil laugh ran through the empty night sky. Tonight, no one heard it, but it would soon be the sound of terror throughout all of Egypt.


End file.
